


Splendid Isolation 光荣孤立

by RF_liz



Series: Hurt & Comfort for Mycroft [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RF_liz/pseuds/RF_liz
Summary: This world is so cruel that Mycroft and Sherlock could only have each other; this world is so kind that they could ever have each other.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Series: Hurt & Comfort for Mycroft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735000
Kudos: 4





	Splendid Isolation 光荣孤立

**Author's Note:**

> *403后  
> *接 outburst of compassion

“……正是在那里，他最终找到了自己仅有的同胞，他仅有的亲人，他仅有的邻人。”

——米兰·昆德拉《被背叛的遗嘱》

“The noise，the people.”

“I am in agony.”

“I beg you, it’s horror.”

……

麦考夫是夏洛克的宁静之海；

麦考夫是夏洛克的终极谜题。

夏洛克从前从未真正体认到麦考夫对噪音与人群的厌恶其实已经远远超出了生理意义上“正常”的程度。

不是说他自己就不为这些感到烦扰——人一思考，上帝就发笑——夏洛克虽然既无神秘主义的虔信也欠敌基督的愤世嫉俗，但他愿意高举双手认可这句话的合理性。每当小金鱼们开动它们可怜的脑袋瓜的时候，它们每一根神经末梢都在牵动肌肉嗡嗡嗡地作祟然后挤入他的视线，让他过于敏锐的演绎系统自动开始运转，然后被无意义的信息冗余堆满思考的前台——就像是某个人上网冲浪时误触了木马程序后桌面被无数弹窗挤爆那样。

像他们这样的人无法摆脱这些。夏洛克的每一分无法摆脱的痛苦，麦考夫都与之共享，并且更加深切。但这不一样。

夏洛克阖上眼。近日来新载入的临床心理学数据在他的思维宫殿里与过往麦考夫钢铁般铸就的神经偶尔运转失常时的表现一一系联整合。如果排除了一切不可能，那么剩下的再怎么不可能，那都是真相。

夏洛克为自己曾经对麦考夫的每一次歇斯底里而感到抱歉，也替因关心自己而屡屡恶语伤人的哈德森太太向麦考夫感到抱歉。

麦考夫至少有着三种以上的重度情感障碍。

麦考夫对他撒了谎。又一次。

他们的父母在夏洛克还没有出生的那七年里并不恩爱。

习得社交反射的最佳时机的错失，不是因为过于恩爱，而是因为过于怨怼。原因无从探知，在最糟糕的情况下，或许是因为麦考夫的出生并不被期待。

爱意剥夺，情绪失控，无处可避无力摆脱的充满恶意的彼此攻讦。ICE MAN was NOT BORN so，but MADE to be so。

此间安静得只有彼此的呼吸声。

透过窗帘的凉风送入银辉，为眼前人脊背起伏的轮廓送下一个无声的亲吻。夏洛克静静地数着兄长的呼吸，他知道麦考夫已经醒了，可能是因为那扇没关紧的窗被此前仍未平静的夜风突然卷开了，或者更可能是因为夏洛克得出又一个使他自己出离忿恚的答案后心跳产生的陡然变化。

也许麦考夫从前与现在最需要的圣诞礼物都是降噪耳机。从前应当用来隔绝无理的外界，如今用来隔绝无理的心跳。夏洛克抬手轻轻地遮住麦考夫的眼。他感到掌心下兄长的睫毛随着呼吸与脉搏轻轻地颤动。

夏洛克是七岁的麦考夫企盼了一生的好望角。

夏洛克是三十七岁的麦考夫永远不能移开凝视的深渊。

蝴蝶轻轻地从他们的身体里飞了出来。*

他们都是频率出错的鲸，在这个嗡嗡之声永不停歇的世界里踽踽独行。世界足够恶意，以使他们只能拥有彼此；世界也足够善意，以使他们恰能拥有彼此。

他们一个为世界和平而劳心劳力，一个为世界安稳而钩沉索隐。尽管之于这个庸常的世界，他们从未进场也从未离场，从未起手也从未谢幕。如此，他们既不为世界所妨，世界也不为他们所伤。

无需理解，更不必同情。

这是一场伟大的光荣孤立。


End file.
